


All Those Butterflies

by rangifertarandus



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, what do I tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangifertarandus/pseuds/rangifertarandus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pizza, of course. It was all because of pizza. And Manchester. Oh and Eleanor. Or, well Modest! maybe? But, yes! That's exactly how it happened. In Manchester, a week ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Those Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soundingawkward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingawkward/gifts).



> This started as a gift-fic for [Bekha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingawkward/), I wrote a big chunk of it to make her feel better when she was having a particularly bad day back in April but I hadn't actually finished it and I had thought it would just remain a drabble… Instead it apparently turned into a 6k fic completely out of control so I’m really sorry… 
> 
> (It was previously published in April on my [LJ](http://lammarysme.livejournal.com/750.html) but I decided to move all my works here. I made some changes, because I'm annoying and never happy with what I write.)

It's pouring and Louis is definitely drenched, like, properly  _soaked_. He draws his fingers to the doorbell but drops his hand before actually ringing, balling it up in a fist on his side as insecurity takes hold of him. He bites his lower lip, squeezes his eyes shut and groans loudly.

How the hell did that happen? How can a simple action of ringing a _fucking_ doorbell frighten him so much? And frankly, why is he even standing there in the first place? It's freaking late and it's raining like hell  _for fuck's sake_!

He turns around and looks up. The rain is unrelenting and the tiny roofing over the front door doesn't even cover half of him. His gaze is back to the ground as Louis groans again, pinching the bridge of his nose and trailing his fingers up to his forehead. He massages his temple, trying to relieve his growing headache. 

Pizza, of course. It was all because of pizza. And Manchester. Oh and Eleanor. Or, well Modest! maybe? But, yes! That's exactly how it happened. In Manchester, a week ago. 

⠿

"Lads!I was thinking pizza for later yeah?" Louis shouted as he walked in the small lounge. The production had managed to set it up for them at the venue and everyone was supposed to be there, that was why Louis didn't even bother to lift his gaze when he walked in, still looking down at his phone, absorbed in whatever was going on on the small screen. 

Harry was lying on the sofa. He craned his neck to look at his best friend walking in. 

"Hey Lou!" He called. 

"Hazza! I want Pizza!" Louis said, satisfied with his rhyme and finally tucking his phone away with a grin. 

He scanned the room and noticed Niall and Liam in a corner, they seemed deep in a conversation with Josh; Zayn, though was nowhere in sight and so Louis turned his attention to the curly haired boy on the sofa. 

"Hey Haz! Where's-- Oh!" Louis' grin faltered when he noticed whose lap Harry's legs were resting on. 

"Fancy meeting you here, Tomlinson" a northern accent, an obnoxiously tall quiff and a stupid leather jacket.  _Of course_  Nick Grimshaw would have been there. 

"Nicholas" Louis answered flatly. Great. Just great. Now what the hell was bloody Grimshaw doing there? All Louis wanted was a quiet night with his bandmates, he really wasn't keen on having to deal with that stupid hipster. 

"Grimmy was in Oldham to see Eileen so he came to say hi. He's staying for the show. We should all get pizza together later." Harry's words were quite lost on Louis. Really he couldn't care less why Nick was there, he just really didn't want to listen to his annoying remarks and ridiculous assumptions all night. 

He weighted his options. It wasn't that he didn't like Nick at all. But the man was simply unbearable. He kept on making fun of him, criticising his music taste, his fashion sense, his life choices and whatever opinion that ever came out of Louis' mouth. Of course Louis would just get back at him in the same fashion, with witty comebacks and angry talk. The result was usually the complete failure of the whole evening and early goodbyes for at least one of them. 

The thing was, though, that Louis really,  _really_ , wanted that pizza. He had woken up quite late that morning, in his old house back in Doncaster, and had immediately started craving pizza. When he had walked in the kitchen, though, the twins had attacked him, dragging him to an intense game of " _let's pretend we are famous models and you watch us walk the catwalk_ ". 

By the time they had gotten tired Louis had been so hungry that he hadn't even taken a plate, just eating stuff straight from the fridge. 

So, his desire for pizza completely unfulfilled, he had finally gone to the venue to meet with the others, with all the intentions of eating pizza for dinner. 

That's why, despite his enmity with the radio host he decided to just nod and ignore him. Or well, almost. 

"Of course, but are you sure your old gums will be alright? We wouldn't want you to leave your dentures in the crust..." Louis finally said, shooting a venomous glare at Nick, who of course didn't bite back his answer. 

“Well at least I don’t have to worry about it going straight to my thighs, darling”. And that was the start of never-ending banter between the two. 

⠿ 

By the time they finally got called on stage Harry had had to almost physically separate them twice because both of them had gone on spitting witticisms and bad mouthing each other for a whole long hour. He was disappointed and utterly mad at his two best friends. Really was it that difficult to actually get along? They were impossible to deal with. 

“Was it all really necessary?” Harry snarled as they were approaching the stage. Louis’ head snapped to the right. 

“What?” He asked with a frown. He studied Harry’s face. He looked really disappointed and Louis hated it. He really hated when Harry was sad. He was his best friend and he simply couldn’t stand it. 

“Well can’t you and Nick like… just _try_ to be nice with each other?” He said, his voice was almost broken. Louis swallowed a lump. He felt really bad. He hadn’t realised that it was so important for Harry that his two best friends actually got along. 

“I-” Louis began, but was quite at loss for words. It was unfair that Harry took it out on him only. It wasn’t like Nick had no fault at all in this. 

“I told him the same thing before. And he, like, just stood there like you did, like a stupid fish mouthing for air or something” Harry finally said, and the bitter tone of his voice and the frown marring his features really hurt Louis deeper than he thought possible. 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t realise…” Was all that Louis managed to say. And he felt really really bad. Luckily Harry’s stern expression softened immediately. 

“It’s alright… it’s just, like, quite ugly to see you argue so much?” He explained. Louis bit his lower lip. 

“I think… we just don’t really like each other, Haz” Louis finally said. The countdown to the stage had begun and they literally still had just 5 more seconds before going live. 

Harry grinned at his best friend then. 

“Lou, you’re wrong. Nick likes you. Like, really likes you. A lot. He’s just… being Grimmy about it” Harry said, slow as usual and the countdown ended and they had to go on stage and Louis was completely  _astounded_. What was all that about? What did Harry even mean with it? 

⠿ 

Mid show, while Louis was still dwelling on what Harry had said to him, the curly haired boy approached him. 

“You okay, Lou?” He asked, leaning in as they crossed paths along the stage. 

Louis could do nothing but stare at him wide eyed because he really was quite astonished. 

“Relax, Lou… Don’t think about it too much… We’re getting pizza later" He said and even if it was all pretty random Louis accepted it and realised that he had completely went through half of the show without even noticing. 

He took a deep breath and finally focused his thoughts on his surrounding. Really, bloody Grimshaw could just go fuck himself. 

“Right, concentrate on the pizza.” He thought finally. Yes. The wonderful, crusty and tasty pizza waiting for them when they were done. 

⠿ 

Of course nothing went as planned. 

When they got offstage, Nick was there clapping his hands and Louis decided to try to be nice. Not for Nick of course. He was just doing it for Harry. 

He smiled at him, but instead of receiving a smile back, Nick’s eyebrows shot upwards and Louis was sure he was about to blurt out some mean comment about his performance. And he really didn’t want to get mad again. So chanting a mantra of " _forHarryforHarryforHarry_ ” in his head he made a beeline for the toilet. 

Harry hugged Nick instead, and thanked him for coming. 

⠿

“Where did Louis go?” Nick asked. And Harry smirked. Like, proper  _smirked_. And Nick for a second believed that he seriously was the spawn of Satan. 

“Just went to the toilet, chill… He’ll be back in no time” He said, smiling knowingly. And really how very  _dared_  him? 

“I don’t really care when he’s coming back. He could drown in there for what I care” He said, forcing venom in his words, because really he quite liked the lad, Tomlinson, and he actually had to make an effort to come up with dis all the time. But by the look on Harry’s face he might had just made a huge mistake. 

>Nick frowned at his best friend whose harsh expression didn't change and he realised. He turned around and there he was. Louis Tomlinson shooting imaginary daggers at him. Nick shivered, he was seriously glad that stares couldn’t kill… 

“Well at least I don’t have to worry about falling and breaking my fragile hips while I get up from the stupid toilet.” Louis answered. All thoughts about trying to be nice for Harry’s sake completely gone. Really he had tried being civil. But he was sure that Nick was just full of shit. 

“So pizza?” Liam came to the rescue after a minute of them staring at each other angrily, Harry still frowning next to them. 

⠿

Louis' features relaxed at the thought. Yes! Pizza! Finally! He didn’t even care that Nick was coming as well. He just wanted that goddamn pizza. 

“Definitely! Let’s get ready and let’s go, yeah?”  Louis said, shooting a final hatred look in Nick's general direction, as everyone started to walk towards the changing rooms. 

Of course he was bound never to have it easy. 

Elise, the new Modest! intern-assistant-human coffeemaker (basically a minion) jogged towards them. 

“Louis!”  she called him. He turned around. What now? Modest! people calling his name were NEVER good news. 

“Yes?” He muttered trying his best to go for sugary but ending up just mildly annoyed. 

“Louis, dear. Would you mind coming with me for a minute? I have something to discuss with you…” She said, Louis frowned. That was a nightmare. 

“Okay… you guys just go ahead and get changed, I’ll be quick.” He said with a sigh. Harry shot him a sympathetic smile and nodded. Nick stared back at him with a frown until Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders and literally dragged him away. 

⠿ 

As it turned out management had found out on twitter that fans were  _expecting_  him to go out with Eleanor, since they were in her hometown and all. That was why they had set up a nice date for the two of them only, in a cute little couple-y restaurant, that of course didn’t have  _any_  pizza at all on the menu. 

Louis was miserable. All he wanted was to eat a pizza with his bandmates. He didn't even care if Nick-bloody-Grimshaw was there. He'd been craving pizza all day and he thought he deserved to go out, he had been good, going on all the dates his management had asked him to go, saying everything they wanted him to say... but nope... Apparently it hadn't been enough... He had to watch his friends go without him, shooting him sympathetic glances and patting his back pityingly. Even the stupid hipster had had the decency to stay silent and look at him in a poignant way. He had to admit he was thankful really, he couldn’t possibly stand to get in another fight, he was seriously about to break. 

Obviously there was no limit to his misfortunes. Eleanor had been clearly given too short notice, so she was late as ever. 

Louis was sitting on the  _bloody_  sofa in the  _bloody_  lounge with his stomach grumbling so loud that he was sure that it could be heard from miles. 

He groaned when he finally heard footsteps approaching. About time really. What even took her so long? He lifted his gaze expecting Eleanor. 

Instead he had to blink twice in surprise. 

Nick was there in front of him, long limbs and stupid quiff. And he was holding a pizza box in his stupidly huge hands. 

Louis was seriously speechless. What the hell was he even doing there? Wasn't he out with the others? 

Nick smirked and took two more steps towards him. And Louis stood up abruptly because... What the fuck was going on there? His danger senses were all tingling and his heart was racing like mad. 

“What...-" Louis began speaking but had to cough because his voice didn't sound right at all. "-what are you doing here?" He finally managed to ask. His voice almost a whisper. 

“Well let's see... I'm holding a pizza box so... Yeah I'm bringing you pizza” Nick said. And Louis rolled his eyes so hard it almost hurt, but he couldn't think too much of it as his heart stopped and probably began beating backwards or something, because he was sure that  _that_  was not his normal heartbeat. It was definitely too loud and erratic. 

Also was that even the real Nick Grimshaw there in front of him? 

"No need to be smug yeah? I find it quite hard to believe that you'd do something for somebody that isn't yourself" Louis said when he found his voice again. 

Nick chuckled. And Louis was pretty sure he was blushing from head to toe because his ears were on fire and he felt his cheeks burning. Since when was Nick's laugh so good anyway? 

"I work for many charity causes" Nick replied with a smirk. 

"Did you put cyanide in it?” Louis asked. Really there was no way that that was a normal pizza. Nick had surely pulled some kind of prank on him. Besides Louis couldn't really see why would Nick, of all people, bring him a pizza. 

Harry's words from before the show were shouting loud and clear in his head but Louis decided to ignore them completely. There was no way it was true. Nick clearly hated him with his guts. 

Nick had rolled his eyes at Louis' question and he almost looked a bit upset? Louis thought it must have been a trick of his mind. 

“Of course not! Jesus what did you take me for, Louis?” He finally asked, exasperation seeping through his words. 

It wasn't just that though, Louis noticed. His voice had sort of broken by the end of the sentence and if Louis hadn't known better he would have thought that Nick was actually hurt by his mistrust. 

Louis shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He was about to speak when Nick beat him to it. 

“Listen, you-" He paused, taking a deep breath. "-well, you looked miserable earlier, okay? I felt bad because I got to go out with all your friends and I don't know... I thought that it must have been hard for you... I've been a bit of a dick all night and you looked really hurt before so... you said you’ve been craving pizza all day… I just thought I'd bring you some, yeah? Take it as an apology or whatever... I'm sorry if I badmouth you but... You make me nervous most of the time and I hate being nervous...and-" he paused taking a deep breath and Louis eyed him suspiciously unsure of what was about to come and then "-I think I might fancy spending time with you?" That came out as a question and Louis' eyes widened so quickly he was pretty sure he had pulled some muscle. Can you even pull muscles in your eyes? 

Louis studied the man in front of him. He was pretty sure that Nick had said the whole sentence in one breath and still hadn't recovered from the effort because he was panting and his face was of an exquisite shade of red. Louis had to admit that he was quite ridiculous standing there, blushing, holding a pizza in his enormous hands. He shook his head, no it wasn't ridiculous, to tell the truth, it was all kind of endearing and he couldn't suppress a chuckle. This was his first mistake and he regretted it as soon as he saw the hurt look on Nick's face. 

"Right, forget I've ever said anything" Nick said, hid voice broken, slamming the cardboard box on the small table and turning to walk away. He looked terribly upset and Louis felt horrible. It took him some seconds to realise that Nick was actually walking away, and that was his second mistake. 

“Wait, wait, Nick!” Louis started to walk after him, but he nearly fell backwards when he bumped into Eleanor. He managed to keep his balance and shot a glance behind her, only to see that Nick was gone. He sighed deeply. 

"Hey El... What took you so long?" He asked, plastering a smile on his face. She frowned at him. She was his fake girlfriend but that didn't mean that she didn't know him. And really she could read him like a book. 

"You're upset" she stated and Louis rolled his eyes. Because  _of course_  he was upset. And he couldn't stop thinking about it. 

"It's nothing, just tired...let's get this over with yeah?" Louis said, pressing his hand on Eleanor's shoulders and turning her gently towards the exit. 

Louis was miserable (again) all night. The thing was that if only that stupid hipster had stopped instead if running away quicker than a bloody rocket he would have managed to speak... Well to tell the truth Louis didn't really know exactly what he would have told him. He had to admit that seeing Nick there, all flustered and cute (had he just associated the word cute with Nick Grimshaw? eww!) and being actually nice and genuine with him had caused an unusual flutter in his stomach. As if a colony of butterflies had taken residence in it and were flying around at every move Nick made. 

So, yeah, maybe Louis could have told him this. About the butterflies. And Nick would have made fun of it because he was Nick and he just did that all the time. But maybe later he would have confessed that he, too, had butterflies. Hipster butterflies dancing to A$AP Rocky or something. And finally they could have been happily snogging on the bloody sofa instead of being both miserable. 

For a second Louis winced at the thought. Because it was Nick, and he didn't like Nick. Butterflies or not he was quite sure of it. But, the more he thought about it, the more sense it made and the butterflies were clearly having a rave or something in his belly because there was no way that that flutter in his stomach was anything ordinary. And if he listened carefully he could even hear them. The stupid butterflies. Chanting " _NickNickNick_ " until Louis mind could think of nothing else. Stupid Grimshaw. It was all his bloody fault, just as usual. 

⠿ 

"Are you going to tell him?" Eleanor asked him a week later. They were back in London and were walking around Top Shop aimlessly. Contrary to popular belief, Louis  _liked_  spending time with Eleanor. She was smart, and funny, and a real party animal. So after two hours wasted on the sofa doing nothing, because Louis was still too bummed about Nick to even watch TV or carry out a proper conversation, she had cracked and had decided they were going shopping. 

So there they were. Eleanor gliding effortlessly along the linoleum floor in the fancy shop, while Louis trailed his feet, following her without actual purpose and looking generally upset. 

"What are you even talking about?" Louis asked, feigning total indifference.

"Nick Grimshaw, Louis?" She said, folding a top on the counter, as if it was the most obvious answer. 

Louis' eyebrows shot upwards. She was so smug about it that Louis kind of wanted to leave her there. Instead he grabbed hold of one of the stands to keep his balance and took a deep breath. 

"I don't know what you're talking about..." He tried to cover up, but her gaze was yelling a " _try again because I'll never buy this shit_ ". He groaned at her cocked eyebrow and buried his face in his arm. 

"Louis, it's not a big deal. He clearly likes you back... You just have to talk to him, so you'll stop moping around and you'll let me enjoy shopping with my friend yeah?" She said, patting his shoulder and hugging him sideways. His arm encircled her and he buried his face in her hair. 

"I think I fucked up, El" he whispered. She squeezed his torso and let out a small giggle. 

"Don't worry too much about it. Just talk to him, yeah? I’m sure it’ll be alright" She said. 

They stood there then, wrapped up in each other. And it was nice. Louis was grateful, because Eleanor was lovely and smelled good and she definitely gave great hugs. Not the best. Harry's hugs were the best. But Eleanor's were just great, and exactly what he needed now. 

He thought back at what Harry had said that night in Manchester. And, really, why was everyone so sure about what Nick felt about him? Was he going around with a sign saying " _I heart Louis Tomlinson_ "? He didn't get it, seriously, was he so damn blind? 

"How do you know that Nick likes me?" Louis suddenly asked as they were untangling from each other. 

"Oh come on, he's always talking about you during his show!! And don't tell me you didn't realise that he's basically pulling your proverbial pigtails!!" She sounded incredulous, but Louis was even more incredulous. He really couldn't believe it. It was impossible that Nick liked him. They were always bickering, there was definitely no way. 

His internal mental debate was clearly reflecting on his face, because Eleanor was staring at him with a frown. 

"Well if you don't believe me why don't you ask Harry about this?" She said, pointing to his pocket where she knew his phone was.

"What, you mean now?" Louis asked, she just nodded. 

"I'm gonna go over there to see if I find a cropped top, take your time" she shouted back, walking away and leaving him there in the flowery prints section. He probably looked like a moron. 

"Lou! Hi! What's up?" Harry answered the phone cheerfully. Louis felt the damn butterflies waking up in his belly. Really didn't they have a very short life? Shouldn't they all be  _dead_  for God's sake?? 

"Haz... Nick? Eleanor told me ask you?" He was confused and didn't know what to say. He confided in the fact that Harry knew him like the back of his hand and could understand, even if he was clearly laking both grammar and sense. 

"Ha! I knew you liked him! Talk to him, definitely! Go talk to him as soon as possible" Harry said, uncharacteristically quick. 

"What does it mean that you knew it? I don't even know if I do? And what do I even say!" Louis protested. And if he wasn't in a public place he would have probably stomped his foot like a little kid. What was he supposed to do? 

"Just go to his place, tell him how you feel, you'll be fine!" Harry said. And Louis wasn’t really sure about how he felt but he sort of believed in Harry, he was going to be fine. So he just nodded carefully, asked for Nick's address and hung up. 

He went up to Eleanor for another hug and mouthed a tiny "okay" in her hair. 

She grinned, grabbed a cropped top and pulled him by his hand for the rest of the afternoon, until it started raining and they ran for cover in a Starbucks. 

"You should go now Louis" she said, sipping and skinny vanilla flavoured latte. 

"I'm not leaving you alone!" He protested. Now that he thought about it he had protested a lot all day, like a kid throwing tantrums... That was quite embarrassing, he buried his face in his caramel macchiato. 

"Well I made plans to meet Ella and she should be here in a bit, so you can go as soon as she's here, yeah?" Eleanor smiled and Louis leaned in to give her a small kiss on the cheek. 

"You are the best" he said, leaning back on his chair. 

⠿ 

So here he is. In the stupid rain. His car is gone because he’s sent it away in a moment of confidence and his phone is dead. That’s just  _wonderful_. Also the stupid butterflies are waltzing in his stomach and he isn't even so sure that it is somewhat healthy. 

He decides there's no point in standing there like and idiot and he's about to walk away, but clearly the whole Universe took a liking to mocking his life and Louis really can’t bite back a curse as his shoe slips on the wet pavement. And as his arms fly in the air to keep his balance, his hand slams against the doorbell, the sound of it echoing all around. 

So, obviously, what greets Nick when he opens the door is probably the most hilarious sight he could ever witness in his life. Louis Tomlinson is on the ground, his arms and legs tense trying to keep his bum from falling in the puddle under him, he's completely drenched and he's muttering swear words that would make the worst longshoreman blush. 

Nick explodes in a bark of laughters, holding his stomach with one hand and using the other to keep himself from slipping on the floor in his doorway. 

"Are you-" Nick tries to talk, but another chuckle bubbles up and he's in stitches again. "Are you alright down there?" Nick finally asks still cackling. 

Louis eventually whimpers as his arms give out and his bum hits the ground, splashing water all around. He groans as he feels the dampness seeping through his pants to his underwear. His ears and cheeks are burning, he  _knows_  he's blushing. He's utterly embarrassed and he really feels like crying, because Nick bloody Grimshaw is going to take the piss forever, and he feels ashamed and the stupid butterflies still haven't stopped dancing around his stomach, and he pretty sure that he's done nothing to deserve this mortification. 

Nick stops laughing, a small smile still on his lips, and looks down at the drowning poodle in front of him. 

"Come on" he says, stretching his arms towards the younger boy. 

Louis peers through his wet eyelashes, still too embarrassed to properly look up. And Nick may or may not find it lovely as ever. 

Louis finally sighs deeply and accepts Nick's help. As soon as their hands touch, the butterflies in his stomach have clearly decided it's time to leave because he feels them flying everywhere, in his limbs and up his throat and he really thinks he's about to throw up. 

Nick pulls him up, Louis shoots him a quick glance, before his gaze goes back focusing on the floor. They cross the threshold, Louis’ hand still in Nick’s. And it’s comfortable and, Louis is surprised to find, not weird at all. 

"Wait here" Nick says, letting go of Louis’ hand, closing the door behind them and padding further inside the house. He comes back minutes later with a big, soft looking towel that he wraps gently around Louis, who is practically shivering now. 

The younger boy sighs, his eyes fluttering close in pleasure. He didn't even realise he was that cold. Nick runs his hands on Louis' shoulders and arms, trying to warm him up. 

"Take off your shoes and come with me, I'll lend you some dry clothes" Nick says and, as Louis does as instructed, Nick steers him towards the bathroom. 

It's funny, Louis thinks, because Nick doesn't even sound or look surprised. He's just taking Louis to the bathroom as if it's not a big deal. And Louis has to admit he's grateful that Nick hasn't asked for an explanation yet, because Louis is frozen and feels a lot like crying at the moment.

"You can have a shower if you like..." Nick says, Louis is standing in the middle of the bathroom, hair all wet on his forehead, wrapped up in the towel shivering like a scared kitten. And Nick doesn't even know how he even manages not to jump on him and kiss him until his lips hurt. 

"Thanks" Louis whispers, grabbing the clothes Nick's handing him. He feels like an idiot and he would like to have a shovel right now, so that he could dig a hole as deep as ever in that same bathroom and hide in there forever. He's still cold and Nick is standing in front of him, studying him, still not surprised. And Louis finds out he seriously wants to kiss him and end up all wrapped up in his long limbs. He just made a fool of himself, though, and he really, really, wants to disappear right now. 

⠿ 

Nick is in the kitchen, fixing what look like two cups of steamy tea, when Louis walks in. He probably looks like an idiot, wearing a pair of joggers that he had to roll around the ankles several times and a t-shirt he could swim in. But he kind of likes it anyway, because the clothes smell like Nick. And he doesn't even know when this started being a good thing. 

"There you are, here I made some tea" Nick says, turning around. And Louis sees his smile falter, he looks down at himself. Well he looks like a proper imbecile, no wonder Nick is looking like that. 

"I-" Louis starts but he doesn't quite know what to say. He makes up his mind "-Your clothes are a bit big" he finally says sheepishly, looking at Nick. 

Nick smiles, and warmth pools in Louis stomach. 

"You look good" Nick simply says, and if Louis heart just stopped it's probably just because those stupid butterflies went poking holes through it, in the mad race they're clearly in, bouncing all around his body.

"Thanks" Louis whispers again, running a hand through his damp fringe.

"Here, get your cup... Then you can tell me why you're here, yeah? I suppose you didn't just happen to be in the neighbourhood and decided to have a swim on my doorstep...?" Nick says, motioning for Louis to come closer. The younger boy rolls his eyes. Of course Nick's taking the piss. How wonderful. Just what he needed. 

"I just-" Louis tries to speak as a lump forms in his throat. He hates it. He knows it's a bad idea and that he's going to be laughed at as soon as the words will leave his mouth, but he's there, and his heart is pounding in his chest, and he knows that his butterflies will never rest if he doesn't say it, so he just takes a deep breath and blows on the cup. 

"I needed to see you" he finally blurts out. Nick looks surprised, his eyebrow cocked upwards. 

"Care to elaborate, love?" He says. And Louis breath catches in his throat because has Nick just said " **love** "? He gulps down a mouthful of tea. " _It's nothing. Nick calls everyone like that."_  Is what he tells himself before finding out that Nick's tea-making skills could rival his own. He groans. This is all very unfair. 

"I've been-" Louis pauses, weighting his words "-thinking… After last Friday you know? And I'm sorry you went away that night..." he says finally. And Nick must be fighting an internal battle with himself, because there are a thousand different emotions showing in his face and Louis finds the faint blush creeping on the older man's cheeks rather adorable. 

"Oh it's okay... You didn't have to come all the way here to say this... I should have called you to apologise" and Louis is lost for a second. Apologise? Is Nick kidding him? 

"Wait, what for?" Louis asks with a frown. Nick frowns right back at him, then drops his gaze. 

"I shouldn't have said anything... I didn't mean to upset you or anything, it’s clear you don’t feel the same and I made you uncomfortable..." Nick says, still staring down. And Louis is seriously questioning his sanity now. Does this dumb ass really believe that he came all the way there just to tell him he doesn't feel the same? 

"Nick..." Louis says, putting the cup on the counter and taking a step towards the older man. 

Nick looks up at that. His eyes wide. And Louis really wants to laugh again, because this man in front of him is so handsome and perfect and he can't possibly believe that he's never noticed before. 

"I wanted you to  _stay-_ " He starts, Nick's eyebrows shoot up and Louis goes on "-I wanted you to stay and eat that pizza with me. And when I laughed it was because I couldn't believe that you looked so lovely and I'd never realised before... and I should be the one apologising because it took me a goddamn week to finally have the guts to come here and-" Louis can't go on because his words are suddenly muffled by Nick's lips. Wait, when did he even get that close? Louis can't really be bothered figuring it out. 

It's a small kiss at first, just a peck and Nick pulls away instantly, looking uncertain. Louis' head is definitely spinning. 

They snap back together like magnets, lips crashing against each other and, as Nick's tongue licks Louis' lips to ask for access, Louis is sure that a jolt of electricity just zipped through his body. He wonders briefly if electricity can kill butterflies but he dismisses the thought when Nick's tongue touches his. Fuck the butterflies really. He shivers as they deepen the kiss and Nick shifts so he's trapping Louis against the counter. 

They part in lack of oxygen, Louis is panting but Nick can't seem to have had enough and latches his mouth onto his jaw, trailing a path of kisses down his neck. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry” Louis breathes out, barely a whisper. Nick finally stops and brings his head up, to look in Louis’ eyes. They are restless, looking in Nick’s eyes as if searching for something and Nick’s heart is almost breaking because he can’t believe he gets to see them that up-close. 

“You really have nothing to be sorry for…” Nick finally says, planting a kiss on Louis’ mouth. It’s almost chaste compared to the heated snogging session they just had. 

Louis resumes kissing him, their tongues dancing together as Louis’ right hand fists at Nick’s hair, pulling him closer, as if he wants him to melt against his body. Yep, the butterflies are still alive. 

Nick groans as Louis thrusts his hips forward, his hand trails down Louis’ body, cupping the perfect curve of his bum. Nick gives a gentle squeeze and the sound that escapes Louis’ mouth goes straight to his dick. He’s pretty sure he’s never been that hard in his whole life. 

Louis left hand snakes under Nick’s shirt, caressing the skin there, before travelling downwards and trailing the outline of Nick’s cock. Nick almost jumps at the contact, his skin sensitive, and his mind almost goes blank. 

“B-Bedroom?” Louis’ manages to stutter between kisses. His eyes are half lidded and his breath is coming in shallow rasps. It’s probably the most erotic thing Nick’s ever seen. 

Nick spins the boy, before grabbing his hand and pulling him to his chest, both his hands on the younger boy’s hips, he trails kisses up and down his neck, while steering him towards his bedroom. 

As soon as they are in front of the bed, Louis turns and sits on the edge, staring up at Nick with something glistening in his eyes. If Nick didn’t know better Louis looks almost  _hungry_. 

Louis' hand runs along the edge of Nick’s jeans, he pops the button open, shooting a glance up as if asking for permission. Nick growls at the sight. He feels small hands pushing down both his jeans and his underwear and Nick can’t help but sigh as the cold air hits his sensitive skin. 

Louis trails his hand on Nick's cock, thumbing at the prominent vein on the underside of it and as Louis' mouth finally envelops the tip, Nick’s sure he’s not going to last long. 

He actually does, instead. He manages to resist as Louis head bobs up and down, he manages to resist when Louis looks up to him with lustful eyes and his breath catches in his throat. He manages to resist when he scoops up the boy and kisses him feverishly until they both collapse on the bed. He really doesn’t know how, but he manages to resist when Louis looks in his eyes and says “I want you to fuck me, Nick” and he even resists when Louis moans his name as his long fingers open him up. 

It’s just later that he gives up resisting, while Louis is wrapped up around him, his dick trapped between their stomachs and Nick’s cock buried deep inside him. Nick’s pounding into him, Louis is flushed, eyes half closed and his lips bitten red. Small huffs of breath coming out of his mouth. His hands scratching at Nick's shoulders. He suddenly opens his eyes, arches his back and Nick feels the familiar wetness trailing along his abdomen. 

Nick almost stops, his thrusts becoming less forceful as he stares, enthralled by Louis’ gorgeous face. Louis comes down from his high and peers up at him. 

“Go on” Louis whispers, and Nick does, burying deeper and deeper while Louis caresses his back, his stomach, his arms. Louis suddenly smiles. Eyes crinkling at the side, pointy teeth poking from his lips. And it’s then that Nick loses it completely. 

Louis wraps himself around him when Nick comes, ankles crossing on Nick’s back and head buried in Nick’s shoulder. And they stay like that, until Nick’s regained his breath and Louis can feel his weight shifting from above him. 

“You could stay you know?” Louis whispers again. And Nick’s heart is clearly about to explode at the implications. He lifts his head to look in the younger boy’s eyes. 

“I-” Nick begins, then stops probably looking for better words. Louis eyes him curiously. The butterflies that had stayed still while they kissed and nipped at each other's skin and moved together are now waking up again and Louis is pretty sure they moved to his brain as well, because he’s never felt so light headed in his whole life. 

“Nick…” Louis says finally, after their breaths have gone back to normal and the come has dried on their stomach. He briefly wonders why he doesn't find it gross, but quickly dismisses the thought, tangling his hands in Nick’s hair. Nick doesn't move, head still listening to Louis' heartbeat. 

“Mmh” Nick just mumbles then, because he still doesn’t really remember how to speak. 

“I think I have butterflies that live inside me." Louis says. Nick's head snaps up then, he's staring in the boy's eyes. "And they clearly like you because they get mental whenever you’re around,” Louis pauses again, Nick is biting back a grin. “I just thought you should know” he finishes with a small smile playing on his lips. 

Nick finally grins, then chuckles, shaking his head a bit. A blush creeps up on his cheeks and Louis kisses him there, just because he can. 

“Well it’s good-” he says, nodding a bit, a smile still lingering on his face. He cups Louis jaw and plants a kiss on his nose “-because my butterflies clearly like you too” he finally says. And he’s not sure he’s ever seen Louis smile so bright in his whole life.  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://iam-possiblyinsane.tumblr.com) and let me know what you think!


End file.
